Episode 7424 (12th February 2016)
Plot The next morning, Paddy sits alone outside Smithy Cottage where he notices Tess' blood on his jacket. Kirin goes round to Ross and begs him to help move a burnt out car for him. Ross works out that Kirin was responsible for the hit and run and demands £20,000 from him as payment. Ashley finds Laurel asleep on the sofa while on her lunch break. She tells him she feels like she wants to drink again. When he leaves, she picks up Sandy's flask of brandy and hesitates before pouring it down the sink. Gabby begs Bernice to give her a "scouse brow" for her school ski-trip but Bernice refuses saying she is too young. Kirin phones the bank to get a loan to pay Ross. Gabby ensures Sam is kept away from Home Farm by lying that Lawrence wanted to him to fix a broken fence on the edge of the estate. She prepares to give herself a scouse brow with a permanent marker pen. A distraught Pierce calls to see Rhona and Paddy to gather more information on what happened to Tess. Lachlan is amused as Gabby shows off her new scouse brow to him. Bernice is appalled to walk in and see what she's done and bans her from going on her ski trip. Laurel goes to the shop and buys brandy, insisting to Carly that it's for Sandy. Kirin is devastated to find out that Tess has died from the Hotten Courier. Pierce tries to piece together why Tess was in the village, wondering if she was avoiding him. He becomes upset and Rhona tries to comfort him by mentioning how Paddy said that she'd confessed her love for Pierce at the scene. Paddy is awkward as he is forced to lie to Pierce and agree. Bernice isn't impressed to discover that Kerry is using the video of her and Dan to attract business to the salon. A frantic Kirin calls Rakesh and asks him to come to Tug Ghyll while Vanessa is out. He confesses that he was responsible for the hit and run. Kerry is forced to throw a male customer out of the salon when he makes a pass at her, having clearly seen her video online. Ashley offers to have Gabby at Mulberry Cottage for a few days while tempers simmer between her and Bernice. Paddy is upset as Pearl hands him a Valentine's card she believes to be from Rhona. He opens it afterwards to discover it's from Tess. Kirin explains his situation to Rakesh, adding that he torched the car and went to Ross for help but he wanted more money than he could offer. Rakesh is concerned to learn that Kirin didn't report the car stolen and has been to the bank in an attempt to get money. He tells him that they need to act fast before the police find the car. At Turvey's Wood, Sam hunts around still looking for the broken fence when he stumbles upon the burnt out car. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Customer - Jonathan Davenport Locations *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Hotten Road *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Turvey's Wood Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,550,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes